one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Tethys vs Katara
Lady Tethys vs Katara is ZackAttackX's thirty-fourth One Minute Melee. Description Dust: An Elysian Tail vs Avatar! Two female masters of water cross paths! When the storm subsides, who will be the last one standing? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Cirromon Caverns - Dust: An Elysian Tail. Katara had been wandering for what seemed like years, but Aang had gone missing and she needed to find him. She saw a light in the distance and headed towards it, hoping it could lead to the boy Avatar. Guess who it didn't lead to? Lady Tethys turned around and faced Katara. "Who are you?" she asked. Katara looked up at Lady Tethys. "I'm Katara. I'm looking for... a friend of mine." she explained. Lady Tethys grew angry. "You have come to the wrong place, surface-dweller. The 'friend' you seek is not here. I suggest you leave while it is still an option." "That's very suspicious. Being desperate to get rid of me, you know. I bet you're hiding something." Katara assumed. Lady Tethys did not like this one bit. "So be it! Prepare to have your soul ripped out of your body and purged into these holy waters!" she roared. WATER WE WAITING FOR? Oh for- FIGHT! Katara summoned a large wave of water and launched it a Tethys, who took the hit, but took little damage. Katara threw out more water at her opponent, much more powerful this time. Tethys simply moved upwards and avoided it, summoning a transparent orb around Katara. Unsure what to make of it, Katara rolled out of the way. And thank God she did - the orb was electrical! Unfortunately, she did not see the next orb surrounding her and she was in for the shock of her life! (No regrets! xD) The orb exploded around her, the force of it sending her into the wall. Katara picked herself up and threw out more water at Tethys. The water surrounded The Lady and engulfed her. She sure was feeling Katara's power now! Tethys grunted and threw out more electrical orbs. Katara dodged them and summoned more water around her. This time, she turned the water into ice, shaped it like a spear and launched it at Tethys. The attack JUST grazed Tethys' arm. Tethys grabbed her arm in pain and Katara didn't let up. Once again, she created a torrent of water and turned it into ice. She launched it at Tethys, but Tethys threw her arm out as a vine and wrapped around it. She sent the attack back at Katara, burying the waterbender under its weight. Katara slowly picked herself up and Tethys wrapped her arm vine around Katara's neck and strangled her. She grabbed the vine, trying to break free, but Tethys' grip was too strong and the waterbender passed out. K.O! Lady Tethys launched Katara's unconscious body out of her territory and laughed manically. That pathetic surface-dweller thought it stood a chance! Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... LADY TETHYS! Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees